


31: "I could beat you up, you know that right?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [31]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Random - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	31: "I could beat you up, you know that right?"

**31: "I could beat you up, you know that right?"**

* * *

"I could beat you up, you know that right?" Jisoo pouted as she glared up at her girlfriend. Jennie only smiled from being drapped against her girlfriend's lap. The older of the two started an wrestling match only to lose when Jennie sat on the Jisoo ending the match. Now the two girls were cuddling on the sofa in the living room, Jennie still having herself draped across Jisoo's lap refusing to get up from her older girlfriend's lap.

"I love you noona~" Jennie said cutely as she puffed out her cheeks.

Jisoo sighed before smiling at her girlfriend and returning the cute action, "I love you too."


End file.
